Devolva me
by lvi Malfoy
Summary: Quando Harry chega em casa do trabalho, o que será que o espera?


Esta fic foi escrita por mim, como presente de aniversário para minha amiga Monique. Espero que vocês gostem, e, por favor, perdoem-me quaisquer erros de Português. Afinal, não sou nenhuma gramática, nem conheço nossa língua tão bem quanto deveria para escrever... Bem, deixa eu parar de enrolar, senão, vocês nunca lerão minha fic, né? ^__~  
  
**

Devolva-me

**

  
  
_Rasgue as minhas cartas e  
não me procure mais  
assim será melhor meu bem._  
  
O barulho de chave na porta soou pelo apartamento vazio como um sino soa em uma igreja: alto, singelo e solene.  
  
O homem que havia acabado de passar pela porta, agora aberta, se encontrava inexplicavelmente excitado, por mais que se sentisse fatigado. Era sempre assim quando voltava do trabalho; cansado por tudo que o seu emprego exigia, mas feliz por ter finalmente chegado e assim, passar o resto da noite com seu amor.  
  
Não estranhou a escuridão que predominava o ambiente; já havia se acostumado com a excentricidade de seu amante e sabia que ele se sentia mais à vontade nas sombras e plenitude da noite do que no calor e clareza do dia. Haviam tido muitas discussões sobre isso, mas como sempre, Harry era persuadido a concordar com seu amante. É claro, isso só acontecia depois de muito suborno do seu amado. 'Afinal', Harry pensava, 'se é para ceder às vontades dele, porque não tirar proveito disso?'  
  
Caminhando por entre os cômodos, iluminando os quartos, Harry percebeu o silêncio ensurdecedor ao seu redor. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu um frio na barriga e gotas de suor formarem em sua testa. Franzindo o cenho, ele chamou:  
  
"Draco."  
  
Quando não houve resposta, ele chamou novamente:  
  
"Draco!" Depois, sentindo como se pequenas serpentes se acomodassem em seu estômago, perguntou suavemente, nervosismo enfraquecendo suas cordas vocais e fazendo sua boca secar:   
  
"Você está aqui?"  
  
Novamente, não houve resposta.   
  
_   
O retrato que eu te dei  
Se ainda tens não sei  
Mas se tiver devolva-me  
Deixe-me sozinho  
Porque assim eu viverei em paz  
Quero que sejas bem feliz  
Junto do seu novo rapaz_  
  
Sentido-se estranhamente fora de seu corpo, como se estivesse assistindo a si mesmo por outro ângulo, procurou mais uma vez por todo o apartamento, na esperança de ter se enganado ou não tê-lo visto em qualquer lugar que ele estivesse.  
  
Chegando à porta entreaberta do quarto o qual ele dividia com seu amor, percebeu que não havia verificado ali dentro. Com um temor incoerente, abriu a porta um pouco mais, possibilitando a iluminação do cômodo. Tudo parecia tão parado... 'Se Draco tivesse passado por aqui, o quarto estaria uma bagunça...' Pensou, relembrando a vez em que Draco resolvera sair à noite. Sorrindo um pouco, piscou duas vezes, sem conseguir processar a imagem à sua frente.  
  
'A porta do guarda-roupa de Draco está aberta. Não há nada dentro.'  
  
Passaram-se alguns minutos antes que a compreensão da frase - da imagem à sua frente - o atacasse.  
  
Draco não estava em casa; suas roupas não estavam em seu guarda-roupa; algumas malas de viagem haviam desaparecido; o apartamento estava totalmente no escuro quando ele chegara. Não somente escuro, pois isto era comum, mas ele estava completamente fechado. Draco nunca fechava todas as janelas; mesmo no inverno. Ele, às vezes, tinha ataques de claustrofobia que o impossibilitavam de mover, falar e até de respirar, assustando Harry e garantindo que sempre pelo menos uma janela estivesse aberta. 'Nem que fosse apenas uma fresta.'  
  
Voltando cegamente para a sala-de-estar e sentando-se em sua poltrona predileta, Harry continuou olhando fixamente para a lareira sem compreender o que tudo aquilo significava.  
  
'Draco... Draco não está aqui...'  
  
"Draco foi embora." Sua voz soara tão separada de seu corpo, alienígena aos seus ouvidos. "Ele foi embora e não esperou por mim. Ele me deixou aqui."  
  
Foi nesse momento, que tudo o que acontecera, tudo o que acontecia, finalmente o tocou. 'Draco me deixou.' E, com isso, gordas e cristalinas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos verdes e alisaram suas bochechas.  
  
"Por quê?" Berrou Harry. "Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?" Harry repetia incansável e histericamente.   
  
Depois de um tempo, não certo de quanto, Harry percebeu um envelope na mesinha à sua frente e, após hesitar por um milésimo de segundo, abriu-o.  
  
_Querido Harry,  
  
Sinto que a nossa história tenha chegado a um ponto crucial. Infelizmente, nosso amor não era para ser. Sei que se tivesse esperado até a sua volta, minha decisão não seria aceita, portanto, fui antes que você pudesse me convencer do contrário.  
  
Você deve estar perguntando-se o porquê da minha fuga acovardada. Mas você sabe exatamente minhas razões... Sabe muito bem que se eu esperasse pela sua chegada, você mudaria minha opinião, fazendo-me acreditar na nossa relação, deixando-me envergonhado e fazendo-me sentir culpado por alguma vez duvidar do nosso namoro, do nosso amor. Eu pediria desculpas e você me beijaria, dizendo que todos temos nossos momentos de dúvida e fraqueza. Agora eu sei que meus momentos de fraqueza foram aqueles nos quais eu me deixei levar a continuar com essa nossa história sem futuro.  
  
Não me leve à mal. Não estou culpando-o. Longe disso. Estou apenas expondo as razões que me levaram a ir embora. E, se eu não o estou culpando, não se atreva a fazer isso, Harry! Eu não me perdoaria nunca se você virasse um poço de culpa e tristeza. E você sabe muito bem que eu não estou sendo convencido. Nem adianta tentar a técnica de reverter culpa. Só estou atestando o que penso que você fará. Se estiver errado, me perdoe, pois é nas melhores das intenções que o aconselho desse jeito.  
  
Harry, meu amor, nunca duvide da minha paixão por você. Mas um dia nós teríamos que nos separar. Era o destino. Você nunca quis assumir nosso amor por medo da rejeição de seus amigos. Eu nunca pude contar a ninguém; a promessa feita a você nunca poderia ser quebrada.  
  
Não me procure, mesmo que queira. Não mudarei minha escolha a não ser que você assuma sua opção sexual e diga quem eu sou, ou melhor, fui na sua vida. Caso você faça isso, ainda teremos chance de retomar nossa relação.  
  
Você sempre estará no meu coração e será minha grande e incontestável paixão.  
  
Um abraço, pois um beijo não soaria bem na nossa situação atual,  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
_   
  
Harry não conseguia acreditar nas palavras embaçadas à sua frente.  
  
Draco não havia deixado explícito, porém, Harry sabia muito bem que a culpa era dele. Se ele não tivesse medo da opinião dos seus amigos e da comunidade bruxa... Se ele tivesse conversado mais com Draco... Se ele tivesse apoiado Draco... Se ele não o tivesse obrigado a mentir para seus amigos e todos que os conheciam... Se eles não estivessem vivendo uma meia-mentira...  
  
Muitos 'se' numa relação instável desde o começo.  
  
Draco tinha razão. Era o destino que queria a sua separação. Não era culpa de ninguém.  
  
_O retrato que eu te dei  
Se ainda tens não sei  
Mas se tiver devolva-me_  
  
"Eu devia ver se ele não esqueceu nada," sugeriu Harry a si mesmo numa voz morta e depressiva. Seus olhos estavam ardendo e a pele embaixo deles estava irritada e provavelmente vermelha. Seu corpo parecia dez vezes mais pesado e seus pensamentos estavam letárgicos.  
  
Ele não havia esquecido nada. A única fotografia que Harry possuía dele estava sumida; provavelmente levada pelo mesmo para não causar constrangimentos.  
  
Não faltava uma foto do Harry.  
  
Harry deitou-se na cama de casal situada no meio de uma das paredes da suíte e inspirou profundamente o travesseiro direito, com o qual Draco acabava sempre deitando em cima. O cheiro dele continuava impregnado ali e Harry agarrou-se a ele com todas as forças.  
  
"Se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa que mudasse a sua opinião, Draco..." Harry suspirou. "Eu te chamaria aqui nesse instante."  
  
E antes de Harry cair no sono agarrado ao travesseiro do Draco, ele sussurrou:  
  
"Não me deixe. Volte... Volte pra mim."  
  
Mas não havia ninguém ali para escutá-lo.  
  
_O retrato que eu te dei  
Se ainda tens não sei  
Mas se tiver devolva-me_  
  
FIM.  



End file.
